You Know Why
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: A funny story of why you don't mess with Troy Bolton's girl. RxR xoxo


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of High School Musical. Groan. ):

**You Know Why**

Troy Bolton was kneeling on his knees in front of a door, apartment 16, with Chad Danforth standing right behind him, when he rang the doorbell, signaling for the asshole inside to come out and answer the door. The reason he was down on his knees was because of what that bastard inside the apartment did to his girlfriend earlier that day.

_Flashback_

Gabriella Montez was standing in front of her locker in the halls of East High waiting for her boyfriend Troy to come and see her and then walk her to homeroom when Jacob Peterson, the captain of the football team, and not-so-secret admirer of Gabriella, walked over to her and roughly pushed her up against the lockers next to her.

"Hey Sexy." He said putting his head next to her neck in an attempt to kiss her. Not even caring that Gabriella was using all her strength to try and push him away from her.

"Jacob, stop it. Jacob stop." Gabriella yelled, really wishing that Troy, or anyone for that matter, would help her.

"Get the fuck off of her." Troy yelled before punching Jacob straight in the nose, making him fall on the floor in a thump of embarrassment. "Come near her again and I will promise you that you will never be able to have kids. Got it?" He threatened; his voice was filled with so much venom that even Gabriella had to take a step back.

Jacob nodded his head so quickly Gabriella thought it might fall off at that moment. She wouldn't have cared less. Troy then walked over to where she was standing and gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, so that they felt the entire length of each other's bodies.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Troy asked softly brushing Gabriella's hair out of her face.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm just glad that you got here in time." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up to lightly press her lips to his, which he eagerly responded to.

"Bolton, Montez! No P.D.A. in the halls of East High, now get to class."

"Yes Mrs. Darbus", both of the teenagers said at the same time, with a hint of laughter ready to overcome them.

* * *

Troy was sitting in the gym on the bleachers with Chad during free period thinking about how mad he still was at Jacob Peterson.

"I'm so pissed off right now. All I want to do is make it so he never comes near her again." Troy practically yelled.

"Do you want to something about it?" Chad asked letting the child inside of him come alive at the plan forming in his head.

"Hell yeah what do you have in mind?" Troy asked. It was never a good thing when Troy and Chad came together to think of a plan. It most likely ended with them in trouble, detention, or even the hospital. But right now, as always, they never thought of the outcome, just of getting revenge.

"Okay here's what we do." Chad started.

* * *

It was lunch time and Gabriella and Sharpay were walking towards the table that all of their friends were sitting at. As Sharpay sat down next to Zeke, Gabriella noticed that Troy and Chad were nowhere in sight.

"Tay? Where's Chad at?" Gabriella asked knowing that Troy and Chad had the same class together before lunch, and that they walked to lunch with each other so Troy was most likely with Chad.

"He had to grab something out of his locker really quick, why?"

"Was Troy with him?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since homeroo—oh there he is." Taylor said pointing towards the handsome jock walking down the stairs of the cafeteria and towards the table, with a big grin plastered to his face. Gabriella gave him a weird look as he quickly kissed her on the cheek then proceeded to just casually sit down and start eating his lunch.

"What's everyone looking at?" Troy asked noticing that everybody at the table was looking at him in a strange way.

"Where were you? Why were you late for lunch?" Gabriella asked.

"Nowhere, I was just a little busy. Now come here." Troy said motioning for Gabriella to come over and sit by him. Gabriella deciding that something was going on with her boyfriend, but choosing to disregard it just shook her head and sat down next to him.

A couple minutes later Jacob Peterson walked into the cafeteria with a shiner on his right eye, and a swollen nose. Everyone at the table saw that, and all got confused looks on their faces.

"What happened to him?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella said quickly, in an effort to try and stop Troy's temper from showing, but it still was no use.

"At least nothing he doesn't deserve." He muttered, as the two captains glared at each other for a split second.

"Troy please tell me you're not going to something stupid." Gabriella almost begged.

"Don't worry baby, it's not stupid." Troy laughed, Gabriella groaned.

_End of Flashback_

Jacob Peterson was sitting on the couch watching ESPN when he heard the doorbell ring. Standing up and stretching he walked over to the door and opened it, never expecting what he got next.

A straight shot right in the groin from Troy Bolton. The punch was so painful that he couldn't help but keel over grabbing the point of impact.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" He groaned in pain and anger.

Troy who had stood up by this point, just pointed at him and said, "You know why." And with that Troy and Chad walked away from Jacob laughing their heads off.

* * *

AN: I got the whole punching in the groin, and "why", "you know why", thing from the movie What Happens in Vegas, and own nothing, and thought it would be funny. So I think you should review it. xoxo


End file.
